


You R the Only 1 I Love the Most

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Animal Kink, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Denial, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Read at Your Own Risk, Strap-Ons, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Lena side hustles as a adult toymaker just cause she is a mad genius who also happens to enjoy making her wife shake with pleasure. Kara likes wearing a tail and is more than happy to test out her wife's crazy inventions, denied her release or not.  Sorry I'm terrible with summaries.





	You R the Only 1 I Love the Most

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted on AO3, and decided to return with a bang. Let me know what you think....

It is hot, the kind that rolls off your back and down your body, making clothes and thoughts of work unbearable. Instead you would rather be home relaxed and dressed in nothing more than your white fox tail plug, white leather collar with matching leash and weighed bell clamps, waiting until She calls to tell you she is coming home. Your cue to position yourself by the door, face up, eyes closed, kneeling leash held out and ready to obey.

You head home, feeling the tension of being Kara Danvers slip off you the closer you get to home. The trip there is short but the road to your private secluded world is long as you pass through a tunnel of large oak trees with the sunlight streaming through causing a kind of kaleidoscope effect as you drive past. You love the little home she bought you, a wedding present where you could be you, and she could be her. 

You feel a jolt of excitement run up your spine when you see her car already parked in the garage giddy at the meaning of this, knowing she has something new for you. You pull your white collar from the glove box and buckle it around your neck, checking how it looks in the mirror. Pleased, you rush out leaving your things in the car as you quickly click the garage door shut. 

You find her waiting for you at the glass dining table, eyes taking you in as you quickly move towards her, sinking to your knees, ignoring the things laid out on black velvet besides her. She smiles at your obedience and you hope it will spared you from punishment for your petulance earlier this week. You know how foolish this hope is. Here in this house of wood and vibrant life filled colors you are her pet, and her job is to teach you how to act and how to be. You entrusted to her the most secret parts of you and so you trust her to not misuse this power, but to command you to be a better version of yourself and hold you in the type of love you desperately crave. 

She makes you wait in your submission, teaching you the patience you know you lack. You hear the ticking of the clock aware of the seconds that have come and gone. Waiting, waiting. 

"Strip," she commands quietly and quickly you move to obey. Once naked you sigh at the freedom you feel blossom in your chest. She reaches out to caress your cheek, and you lean into it, kissing her palm.

"My sweet fox," she coos leaning forward to kiss your forehead. You look up at her and see the deepest of love shining in her green eyes. "What are your words?"

"Peas for stop, yellow for slow down, and Dumpling for keep going."

"Good girl," she says pleased. "Turn around head to the floor, ass up." again you move quickly to obey. She hums with contentment noting your wetness, she swirls her finger around your opening and then gently teases your clit. In this position you are prohibited from making any sounds and so to show your appreciation you present more of yourself. She slides her thumb into your dripping cunt and you know she is pleased. 

"I've created a new toy for you to try," she said quietly, as she continues to play with you. "It is like your white fox tail, but so much better, aaannnd midnight blue." she says as a finger enters your ass, you feel a shiver run down your spine at the double penetration and you are barely able to contain a moan from escaping. All too soon, both your holes are left empty, but you don't have to wait too long before she squirts some lube around your asshole, pressing her finger in, ensuring you are properly lubed. In hushed loving tones she tells you how proud of you she is as the tip of one dildo begins to enters your dripping pussy, followed soon after by the tip of one at your ass. She pushes the toy in painfully slow every millimeter of the anal end stretching your tight hole little by little, more by exquisite more. Finally it settles within and you note the weighted feeling as it does along with the soft tickle of the synthetic fox fur against the skin of your inner thighs. The toy for the most part is soft and very comfortable, flexible in the way it conforms to your shape. You are taken by surprise when you hear an odd clicking noise feeling the anal portion begin to expand, filling you causing your mind to fuzz over. As it continues expanding you wiggling to show your discomfort at the continuing stretch. She shushes, caressing your ass you as she clicks it one more time, stopping just past your limits. You pant quietly as your body adjusts to the stretch and feel of this new toy. She instructs you to stand and you feel a mixture of thanks and frustration as the expanded portion acts as an anchor as the toy's weight begins to pull it down causing both your holes to contract. Next she grabs a matching leather collar to replace the white one you normally wear. 

As you switch one for the other, she begins to play with your nipples, pinching and tugging bringing them to attention. When she is pleased at their pertness she attaches simple belled nipple clamps to them. Noting their lack of weight. 

"How does my sweet fox like her new tail?"

"I love it," you answer breathy adjusting to the clamps. 

"Good, It took me almost a month to get it just right." she reaches her hand around to tug gently on your new tail and you gasp at the feel. 

"One last thing," She says reaching down to snap something at the base near your clit and you note the lightness of its presence.

Taking your hand, she leads you back to her stark whiteness of her office/ lab. A place of metal sterility where the only color comes from the lights of the various scientific machines and a giant pop art mural along the wall near her workstation. You remember when she unveiled it as a present for your first anniversary. Each larger than life element is functional. To the undiscerning eye the Saint Anthony's cross is a giant X wrapped with strategically places barbed wire as an homage to the oppression of free thinking. The suspension device a wall of creeping rose vines upon the prison bars of free will. There are seven pieces of kink furniture each one skillfully disguise and incorporated, accessible only by yourself or her. A little secret to hide in plain sight that which is meant to be kept hidden. 

Using her biometrics, the cross is exposed along with the wrist and ankle restraints at the top and bottom of the X. She looks you over and you tell her you're fine. She smiles and kisses each of your wrists before securing them and your ankles into the corresponding restraints. She kisses your neck sucking gently leaving a faint mark along the column of your skin, stepping back to admire her work. 

She reaches into the top drawer of her desk, removing a tablet and taps a command set into it. Without warning the toy buzzes to life and your realize why the clit portion is the way it is. She steps up and pushes it right up against your bundle of nerves and instantly you begin to feel your orgasm building. Your heart and breath are racing as you begin to feel the familiar buildup in your belly as you inch closer and closer to your release. Just as you tumble over the edge, you hear an odd beep before all stimulations stops, ruining your orgasm. She is serious as she looks over the data that has been collected. 

She moves the clit stimulator a little further away, but still applying some measure of pressure. Once she seems satisfied, she taps the tablet again and the toys instantly begins again, building you slowly. It isn't long before you are writhing from the light stimulation. She touches your cheek and begins to tell you about your new toy. 

"I had been thinking about this for a while, wanting to upgrade the accessories you love to wear," she says as your body tenses and relaxes with each varying level of vibration. "I know how much you enjoy having both your holes filled and used and so wanted to make something to fulfill that need. However, all that changed Sunday when you were a bad little fox. I was disappointed in my sweet girl and so was inspired to give it a second purpose. But what would that be? I wondered as I began work on a project with gyroscopes and delayed timers. The answer came to me as I was tinkering away remembering a recent conversation we had and so I retro fitted some cool technical upgrades, " You are half listening, as you will your body to the edge. Soon you feel your heart begin to race and just before you hit the glorious crescendo everything stops, and you whine in frustration as your O slips away. 

She grabs your chin roughly forcing you to look at her. "Do you know why you were denied?" She asks with narrowed eyes.

You gulp, nodding soundlessly that you do. Her hands move down to pinch both your nipples roughly, "Yes," you reply as evenly as you can through the pain. 

"Good, I have sent the timer for an hour," she says facing the tablet in your direction so you can watch. "When it is done, we will see if you have earned your release."

You are a panting sweaty ball of tension, as each denied release slips away, moaning, in tormented pleasure at being denied on such an epic level. You can't help marveling at Lena's genius and wondered how you were lucky enough to be paired with her. 

She maintains her awareness of you, as she works on some crazy invention at her desk, via a computer queued into keeping tabs on your health levels and physically coming over to check on you during the lulls between denials. 

You try to ignore the tablet and it's mocking ticking count down, by focus on trying to deduce what she is making. As your eyes shift form her to the screen instinctually you know you are fighting a losing battle. You are shifting in and out of subspace just as another orgasm is taken from you, the timer sounds and you slump forward as sweat drips down your body. She is already at your side reaching down careful as she removes the clit attachment. You catch a glimpse of it and find yourself hating and loving it in equal measure. 

Next comes the ankle restraints followed by the wrists. You are barely able to stand, leaning heavily on Lena for support. She coos in your ear, kissing your face, telling you how much she loves you. You melt further into her as each word of love washes over you filling your heart to bursting. 

Thankfully the distance from the bedroom and her office is short. She is careful as she set you on the bed and you merely fold where she's seated you.

"Word?" she asks, kissing random spots here and there upon your body as she carefully removes the toy from inside you causing you to moan softly.

There is no rush, as you settle back into yourself deciding what you need now. As you think, she has begun to rub your legs and arms giving you the time and care you need after such an intense session. 

"Dumpling," you finally say and she pauses, looking at you with a critically thoughtful eye. 

"Ass or Cunt?" she asks satisfied with your answer.

"Pussy," you say and she leans in to kiss your lips before heading towards her closet. She returns wearing nothing but her favorite underwear harness and your favorite blue silicone dick, the perfect size for after punishment love-making. 

Like a hunter eyeing her prey, her green eyes hold yours captive, her movements deliberate and enthralling. Soon she is face to face with you gently guiding your legs open, exposing your aching center. "You're so wet," she breathes as a single digit is moved in and out of your center. You whine, as she continues to tease you, tilting your hips up in a silent plead for more. "Does my little fox want this?" She asks grabbing ahold of her member rubbing the tip along your folds. 

"Yes," you moan. "Please, I need you inside." 

She captures your bottom lip in hers as she slowly begins filling your denied pussy, stopping only when she is buried to the hilt inside your velvety wetness. "Wrap your legs around me, baby," she whispers in your ear. You use the last remnants of your strength to obey, changing the angle of her thrusts. You throw your head back losing yourself in the sensations and she instantly begins attacking your neck, nipping and sucking your salty sweat drenched skin. 

"Harder," you breath and soon you are groaning as her thrusts become more powerful and focused. She is hitting you in just the right spot and you are at the edge in no time. "Please, may I come?" you ask strained with need. She keeps pounding into you and you wait at the edge, knowing you can't let go without her permission. You are her pet and she commands you completely.

You begin to kiss and nip her neck pleading because permission may only be asked once. A second request would only ensure your denial, a lesson you learned the hard way. So you continue your ministrations, waiting.

"Come," she commands not long after and you sigh as your orgasm washes through you, spreading a feeling of warmth throughout your body causing your mind to blank and your body to relax completely in her arms. 

Lena waits for your to return to her, her nails lightly scratching along your skin, keeping your grounded. Eventually you come to, feeling her snake her arms around you, tightening her grip, and gentling kissing your hair and face. 

"How's my girl?" Lena asks in a tone colored with concern.

"Satisfied and tired," you reply in a voice slurred from exhaustion.

Lena smiles at you as her finger comes up to tap her chin, her expression playful thoughtful as she asks, "What should we name it?" 

You think about it, reliving the memories and sensations. You begin to blush at how turned on you become. "MindFuq." she finally say with a mischievous glint in your eye.

Lena bursts out laughing, giving a the name a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Kudos and comments welcomed.


End file.
